Various types of methods of sending emergency distress signals from a networked peripheral device are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a method for automating emergency distress signals from a networked peripheral device that includes generation of a pattern of movement typical of a user, said pattern of movement writable to memory, wherein deviation from said pattern of movement is ascertainable to generate automated issuance of an emergency distress signal, and use of at least one programmable code word is identifiable by matching of audio signal waveforms, whereby concealed activation of an emergency distress signal is enabled upon a peripheral device sensing utterance of said code word and recording and streaming of proximal audio and video data capturable by the peripheral device is likewise enabled. The present method for automating emergency distress signals from a networked peripheral device further includes enabling a self-call, wherein the appearance of a user receiving a call is elicited and a social pretext is thereby creatable for a user to undertake otherwise potentially questionable or inexplicable behavior, whereby a user may ward off approaching danger.